


Well I'll Be Damned

by tozierchan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Constantine (2005) Fusion, Constantine based, IT - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Demons/Angels (warning), Mentions of Suicide (warning), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierchan/pseuds/tozierchan
Summary: Eddie stood outside of the physical therapy wing and he almost walked away, but he knew he couldn’t. He reached for his police badge and took a deep breath before entering the room. He heard his coworkers greeting him, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He was walking past them as if they were not there.This is based on the movie Constantine. Richie and Eddie team up to find out why Eddie's twin brother was found dead, they end up finding more than that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Well I'll Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write that often, so please be gentle, lol.

A man was squandering under a bridge in Las Vegas, the cool dewy air of sunrise licked at his skin as he dug. “Find anything, Pat?” His friend had said, he shook his head. He was tired, poor, and hungry, all he wanted was to find something of value to sell, to be able to eat and repeat the process tomorrow. His greasy hair stuck to his forehead from the accumulation of sweat above his brows. “Shit,” he said, scraping the hair away. He stood, walked east of his friend, then turned left because he heard people sleeping and felt his foot crash through the earth, scared he pulled his leg back. No damage. He sighed, his heart rate slowly meeting that of a normal person and was about to walk away when he saw something wink at him from the cavity in the earth. Puzzled and mildly interested, he reached his hand in and felt around, his fingers brushed against a cloth half-covering what looked like half a sword? No, it looked like a spearhead, Patrick pulled it out to see a blood red nazi flag, hugging the weapon like a child, doing everything in its power to conceal it, desperately failing, as if it wants to be found. He carefully ran his pointer finger across the side of it and down the edge, he recoiled and saw a bright red drop of blood ooze out of his finger; wincing. “Sharp,” he said, his voice airy and foreign. That’s when he heard the voice “Patrickkk'' it called to him, soft and welcoming as if a lover was kissing you good morning “Huh?” He said “The twin, find the twin,” Patrick did not remember much after that. 

“He who possesses the spear of destiny holds the fate of the world in his hands.”

*******  
Eddie Kaspbrak was standing outside of East Los Angeles Medical Hospital, his hands trembling, but not from the cold. He had just received a call that his twin brother, Nicholas, had been discovered in the physical therapy pool, deceased. He walked through the hospital, it felt as eerie as his situation, he hated the hospital so much. As a kid, he and Nico were forced to come here a lot and as he continued to walk, he had vague flashbacks of both of them crying for their father. Eddie stood outside of the physical therapy wing and he almost walked away, but he knew he couldn’t. He reached for his police badge and took a deep breath before entering the room. He heard his coworkers greeting him, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He was walking past them as if they were not there. 

Beverly Marsh, his partner, stood there, pale face, sunset red hair, and grey-green eyes that were filled with genuine worry and pain. She stopped him “Eddie, honey. You don’t have to see this” she grabbed his arm to stop him, but he gently broke free. He had just noticed that he was muttering “no…no…no” he felt his chest seize, but he refused to reach for his inhaler, not now. He closed his eyes for a split second, regulated his breathing, and slowly walked to the white outline on the floor in front of a small pool. He crouched and pulled back the cover, he looked down to see a mirror image of himself, face expressionless as if he was sleeping, the only difference was the hair. His eyes were closed, and Eddie felt his emotions surge through his body like an electrical current. A small choked laugh escaped his mouth, there was nothing funny about the situation but seeing Nico’s hair made him think that Nico always made sure he had longer hair than Eddie so people would not get confused. 

“He fell?” Eddie heard himself say, even though he knew the truth. He knew because he saw it happen, which made matters even worse. His body was trembling, but his eyes were still dry. 

Bev sighed “gentlemen, give us the room please” the room cleared and many of their coworkers were murmuring their condolences. Eddie heard his own voice crack with emotion again and the tears flowed with such ease that he did not feel them at first. 

“No, he jumped, Eds” Bev said crouching next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Nico would never kill himself” he ran a finger across the stray hair on Nico’s nose and pushed the strand back to be joined with the rest. His brother’s skin only produced coldness. The strong smell of bleach from the pool stung his eyes, making him blink rapidly. Eddie pulled his hand back, looked up at the broken glass ceiling and felt his whole body shiver. Just like in the dream. 

“Eddie—“

“Period!” He said roughly. He was angry that he wasn’t here for his brother, he knew and felt that he could have saved him, but he was too caught up in his own mind to think of anyone else. He began to cry, which turned into choked sobs. Bev was holding him, pulling him away. He was reaching for him only to find he would never hear him smile or laugh ever again. 

***

**Last night**  
Nico startled awake to a voice, a soft inviting voice which would ever so often speak to him. “Nico,” it said in the dark, like an old friend revisiting him. He felt his fear shoot to his throat “No, please leave me alone,” his throat was dry and scratchy so the plea came out sounding spineless and afraid. He climbed out of his bed, his feet touching the cool tile floors of the hospital. Nico had lived his life seeing demons and angels, he would have visions and could talk to them.

His parents, Sonia and Frank, were shocked and disturbed to hear their precious baby talk about the horrors that were present in the world. Sonia was so frightened of him that she stuck him in a hospital and claimed that “he was sick and needed to get better,” he never understood the concept of “better.” Even with his mother’s death, which happened two years ago, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving the hospital. He was grateful that Eddie would come every Tuesday and Thursdays to visit him, it at least kept him semi sane. Frank had unfortunately left him and Eddie when they were 15. The treatment was doing the opposite, he was hearing the voices more frequently, they were soft and inviting at first, gave him reassurance that he wasn’t crazy or making things up. Yet, he was still scared, they spoke of him as if he wasn’t human but something greater, almost like God, which he didn’t like. He felt he was nowhere near it, they were demanding now, asking for his gift and what he dreams were about. 

He covered his ears with his hands as he walked to the door “please, just go away!” He made for the only exit in his room, grabbed the handle to the door, and gently tugged, a small click echoed in his room. He took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do. He needed to stop what the voices were telling him in the night, they plagued him and he was sick of it. Eds would be safe, he wasn’t like him and sure, what he was about to do was selfish, but at least the world would be safe and so will his brother. He felt tears roll down his face as he climbed the emergency staircase to the roof. He didn’t want Eddie to be alone in this shit world, but he hoped he would understand. He knew for a fact Eddie would find him. “Nico! We can be better something greater! Togetherrr,” the voice cooed in his head. He shook his head as he kept climbing “Liar!” He whispered sharply. 

He opened the door to the roof and felt the cool October air encase him in a cold embrace. His skin reacted and goosebumps soon formed across his pale skin. He took a deep breath and marched to the edge “Im brave, I will save this garbage world” he muttered. His hands were curled into fists as his hospital gown whipped in the air “I will make this world better for you, Eds. I love you so much, please know that.” He pulled at his hospital bracelet and the little band snapped “Nico…don't be foolish,” the voice said with an iciness that made Nico shiver worse than the cold air. His breath was shaky as he said “go fuck yourself” He jumped. There was a crash of glass, a splash, a soft pink glow filled the water.

Eddie woke up sharply, his chest was in flames, and there were tears pre-formed in his eyes as he sat up in his bed, his apartment was dark “Nico” he whispered into the darkness. His phone rang, on cue to inform him that he was the last Kaspbrak alive. 

***  
Richie Tozier was angry.  
Yet, his face was expressionless, like a piece of untouched rock, hard. “Richie, are you listening?” Stanley Uris, his best friend, and doctor had just told him that his lungs were being consumed by aggressive cancer and he had little more than 3 months to live. 

“Fuck” Richie said, it almost sounded like an airy laugh, as he pulled a cigarette into his mouth, pulled his zippo lighter from his pocket and brought it to life. 

“Stop that! You fucking idiot that is not going to help you at all!” Stan walked over and tried to pull the cigarette out of Richie’s mouth, but Richie simply pivoted backward “Stan if you touch me, Patty is not going to be happy” 

“Richie, you have seen more shit than anyone and a fucking smoking habit is going to kill you?! This is fucking ridiculous” Stan was visibly upset, he pulled off his glasses and slammed them on the desk. A small *clink* followed the lense breaking from the impact. Stan crossed his arms and refused to look Richie in the eyes. 

“Stan, you can save me, you have before,” Richie said, still producing an emotionless voice. His blue eyes burned into Stan, looking at him as if he was an angel, his saving grace. 

Stan shook his head slowly, his lower lip was quivering. “Richie..this is aggressive. 14 years ago, you didn’t want to be here? Now you don’t want to leave? You need to prepare” 

Richie clasped Stan's shoulder “I know where I’m going, no need” and walked to the door shutting it behind him. The smell of the hospital made Richie super uneasy, luckily, the cigarette masked some of it. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to an elevator, he stepped in. The only other people there were a woman and a man. Richie was absolutely baffled by how life was shoving him around. He almost didn’t realize the man 2 ft away from him was speaking to him.

“Are you seriously smoking in a hospital?” He heard the man say, without looking at him. 

“What are you, the health police?” Richie said looking at the man’s reflection in the metal rectangle that took them down to the main lobby.

“You don’t need a police officer to tell you that you are a fucking idiot” the man shot back, the woman placed her hand on his shoulder “Eddie…” she said.

Richie sucked the cigarette once more, threw it down on the floor of the elevator, and snuffed it, “I'll tell you what little man if your girlfriend wasn’t here I would have put the cigarette out on your face.” He was surprised to see the man turn and attempted to close the space between them 

“Eddie! No!” the woman pulled his arm. 

The man, Eddie, pulled away from the woman, walked up and put his face very close to Richie’s “why don’t you try it? Lord knows I’m having a fucking fantastic day. I'm sure you could make it way better” the door dinged. 

Richie smiled at him, he bore into those doe brown eyes, tempted but thought better of it, “excuse me. Eddie.” He said with some venom, as he stepped around him. He walked out into the lobby and out the front exit. He felt the cool air kiss his cheeks, producing a little pink tint across his cheeks and nose. He dug out his Camels and shoved one in his mouth, as he walked down the street. Richie was actually going to die and there was nothing that can be done about it. He let out a frustrated noise as he made his way to his car, he climbed in and sat there for a minute. He was angry at God, at his parents for creating him, and at the whole fucking world. 

Richie is a well-known exorcist, he was most known for having what the other exorcists called the “gift.” What made him so stellar at his job was that he could see demons and angels through their human masks and he was drawn to those who were possessed, and not to mention that he could understand the language of the damned. He didn’t think it was much of a gift, more of like a curse because all it did was ruin his life. The name Tozier used to send fear into those who broke what Richie called “the balance,” if they broke any laws on earth, it was Richie’s job to deport their sorry asses to hell. Used to, now he was fresh meat on the chopping block, he knew Hell was going to definitely suck because most of the demons he deported were there waiting for him. He shook his head, pushing his unfortunate fate out of his thoughts and put the car into drive. 

He was almost home when his phone rang, startling him. “Tozier,” Bill’s voice rang softly through the receiver. 

“Billiam, what can I do for you?” Richie said, slowing down in front of an old abandoned bowling alley, which Stan had rented to him to live in. 

“Mate, where are you?” 

“Almost home, gonna go jerk off, have a few cigarettes, get drunk, and sleep. Unless you need me to do something” 

“Yeah, actually. I am working a case about 20 minutes from you, there is a soldier demon inside of a little girl, it's trying to chew its way out” 

Richie actually laughed, he threw his whole body into it as he slammed his palm on the steering wheel “You gotta stop sniffing paint, Bilbo, it’s really fucking with you, no that is not possible and you know it. We are finger puppets to them, not doorways. They can work with us but nothing more than that. Did you read the exorcist 101 book?” 

Bill let out of a frustrated sigh “ok fuck you, but I’m being dead serious, it's moving through her veins, I have tried everything to get it out, but it's just avoiding everything and swimming to her throat, trying to chew through.” 

“You cannot be serious, you can’t pull it out? Man, you’re really losing your touch, can you call Stan? I’m not in the best of moods right now” Richie stuck a fresh cigarette into his mouth. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be I guess, but I don’t want to pull him from Patty, they talked about having dinner tonight, can you please come? Just help me out and you can go home to your right hand” 

Richie clicked his tongue “Hm fuck you, Bill. Send me the location. I can be there,” Richie clasped the phone shut, he pulled out onto the sidewalk and made his way up to his apartment, he might as well get some supplies. 

His living space was a wild card at best, not only were there protective runes carved into each entrance, but he had jugs of holy water lined up against the wall, and a huge wall of guns with ammunition to fight all sorts of unnatural shit. It was very similar to a bunker that was prepped for the holy apocalypse. He walked over, pulled down a summoning rune, a vile of holy water, and a small handgun. He quickly assembled it, clicked the safety on, and put it on his waist belt.

“Richie do this, Richie do that,” he mumbled under his breath with a cigarette latched onto his lower lip. He sighed knowing he shouldn’t be upset at anyone but himself, yet he wanted to blame someone else.

He thought of the short angry man, Eddie, and felt a smile creep upon his lips. “Man that guy was a fucking dick,” he said in the dim-lit room, laughing.  
*******

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ill be updating more soon!


End file.
